


On the stage (Cancelled)

by Angel_Bee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Panic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee/pseuds/Angel_Bee
Summary: One year after Orange leaves the band, responsibility is placed on Virgil.Virgil learns to deal with the responsibility of being the lead singer and guitarist, whilest wanting to leave the band.He also has to balance his crush on their rival band's drummer, Roman Prince.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The dark sides were getting ready to go on stage. It was the last round against another band with a similar name, The light sides. Virgil grabbed his guitar and walked up the steps alongside his friends, Remus and Janus. “Alright nerves, calm down… It’s just another show. You’ve done these hundreds of times before. You’ve got this.”, Virgil whispered under his breath. 

As they stepped on stage they heard the crowd cheer. They were a pretty popular band in this part of town, but their popularity had lessened significantly since their lead singer by the name of ‘Orange’ had left. Virgil had since stepped into the role of lead singer, making him the lead singer and lead guitarist. Remus had always played the drums and Janus was on bass. 

Virgil was thinking too hard. He almost missed his cue. Then he did what he always did. He sang the same song he had sung so many times that it was ingrained into his mind. The show was a blur. The last thing he remembered was the crowds cheers and clapping and excited yells. They must have done well.

As they stepped off stage, none of the group members spoke. They weren’t as close anymore, sadly. Janus was like the responsible dad and Remus was the goofy mom, but once again, they hadn’t talked since Orange left. Orange and Janus had been dating previously and then when Orange left, they lost all contact with him. Janus and Remus had started dating since but tried to stay as professional as possible while on concert grounds because Remus could get out of hand sometimes. 

“Uhm, hey…” Virgil broke the silence. He couldn’t stand it. “I, uhm...Think we did pretty good out there…” ...No response. Virgil gave up and took his seat in the audience to watch the light sides who were also a group of 3. A boy called Patton as lead guitarist, Logan was bass and Roman was on drums. It was a weird set up, honestly, considering Remus and Roman are brothers. They don’t talk often though, although they still have each other’s phone numbers.

The whole time, Virgil didn’t really listen or watch. He just thought. He thought about leaving the dark sides. It wasn’t like they actually needed him… Remus was actually a good singer, surprisingly, and he could also take on guitar and leave bass behind. He was good at the electric guitar, too. The problem was finding a new band to play in since their group didn’t have a...Great Reputation.

Virgil was pulled out of his daze by Janus dragging him backstage again so they could wait for the scores. It wasn’t anything fancy, just two small bands who were semi-popular trying to get better known through some small gigs in bars and stuff. Virgil wanted to someday be an opening act at a concert, since he didn’t think he’d be able to actually PLAY at a concert for real because of his anxiety.

He blacked out again and just stared at the wall, right past Remus as he talked to him. “Virge? Hello? You there?” Remus said, waving his hand rapidly in front of Virgil. “Oh, sorry. Got distracted.” Virgil was staring past Remus, but realised that past him was...His brother. He accidentally started staring at Remus’ brother, Roman, who was in the light sides. Damn it! Now they’ll think he was staring at Roman! 

Roman took notice and winked at Virgil, before walking away with his band. Virgil blushed furiously. Sure, he was gay and all that, but he shouldn’t be getting flustered at just some guy who does a small gesture like that! 

Virgil walked over next to Janus, who was holding Remus close to his side. “Ugh, my anxiety is shooting through the god damn roof right now!” Virgil said. The boy called Logan, The bass guitarist, walked past Virgil and said, “I do not think your anxiety is literally shooting through the roof right now, so I hope you mean metaphorically.” Virgil looked confused. Why were they talking to him? Looking at him? Anything to him! He was in the rival band! Although Patton had yet to speak to him or make a gesture, he hoped he wouldn’t. 

Scores, right. Scores. That’ll happen now. As if on cue, the host of this small competition walked on stage and tapped the mic. “Hello, is this thing on? Ah, yes! Hello there, my name’s Thomas and I’ll be counting the scores for tonight’s show! Although it wasn’t as big as shows here normally are, it was still a very good opportunity for these two bands with very similar names!

Virgil blushed. He had been the one to help Orange pick out the name and he had heard that Roman had named the light sides band. 

“Alright, now, we only had five judges today since it was a smaller competition. And the winner is...The light sides!” 

Virgil couldn’t believe it. He had tried so hard! It took them so long to get over Orange leaving. It had even been a year, god damn it! It was their first show in a year and they blew it. He blew it. Virgil messed up everything...Again. It was a deafening blur as he heard Janus yell, then see how Virgil was having a panic attack. Janus immediately shut up and grabbed Remus. “Remus, he’s having a panic attack again! You know neither of us is good at this! Orange always helped him and he’s had several attacks since then!”

Whilst Janus and Remus freaked out, Logan had spotted Virgil in the corner of the room, curled up as small as he could be. Logan had realised it was a panic attack, since Patton, his boyfriend, has had many of those before. Logan walked over to the boy and softly spoke.

“Hello there… My name’s Logan Croft. I’m from the other band. I assume you’re Virgil Storm, am I correct?” Logan said, attempting to shift the obvious problem away to make Virgil seem less the centre of attention. Virgil nodded, but said nothing. “I should introduce you to my other band members, if you would like?” He said, softly. Virgil, once again, nodded but said nothing.

Virgil followed Logan until he got to their small area backstage. Virgil met Patton Foster and Roman Prince and talked to them for a bit. Roman kept purposefully looking at Virgil and smirking every so often and also making their hands brush past each other randomly, while they walked. The three of them brought Virgil out of his attack after about 15 minutes. Patton was the person who talked the most and also making jokes every so often. “Why did the duck cross the road? Because he didn’t wanna be chicken!” Patton said, excitedly after sharing another one of his jokes. 

Virgil didn’t seem to realise how much time had passed. “Oh, god...I need to get back to Janus and Remus…” Virgil said, rushed, as he tried to find his bag. “Oh, wait!” Roman said, handing Virgil a piece of paper with a neatly written phone number and his name, along with a crown in the corner of the paper. Patton and Logan did the same, with their own small symbols. Virgil noticed that Patton and Logan had similar symbols. Patton, with a heart and glasses, and Logan, with a brain and glasses. He guessed they chose those together then. 

Virgil laughed lightly which made Roman’s face light up with happiness. “Alright, see you guys around then.” And then without a trace, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Janus drove Virgil and Remus to their houses, dropping off Virgil first. The funny thing though, is that Roman and Remus are brothers and live together...But Remus didn’t want Roman in the car… Virgil wasn’t sure why, but he thought they just had some weird brother-fight. Virgil wouldn’t know though, since he was an only child and the closest things to siblings to him was his cousins. 

Virgil thanked Janus, went into his house, took off his shoes, hung up his coat, ya know, the normal stuff. The weird thing is that he saw a note on his front door. He didn’t notice it until after he got inside and had to take out the keys from his door. The note read:

“Hello there, Virgil! It is I, Roman Prince! We met earlier today at the band competition and I felt that we really should have a chance at getting to know each other. I know it is too early to call it love, but I think we could at least be great friends. Signed, Roman.”

Virgil sighed and smiled slightly at the note. He went back inside and threw his keys to the table as he threw himself onto the couch. 

\---

Virgil texted Patton, Logan and Roman to let them know he added their numbers and Patton immediately added him to their group chat. It was previously called “The Light Sides” but since Virgil was there now, he called it “The best friends squad”. They hadn’t even known Virgil long and they were already calling him their best friend…”These people seriously need to think through who their friends are more…” Virgil thought and laughed to himself. 

Patton: “Alright, everybody! Let’s introduce ourselves a bit more!”

Patton: “My name’s Patton Foster! I’m 23 and a Vet major. My favourite animal is a cat, but I’m sadly allergic..”

Roman: “My name is Roman Prince (Great name, I know), and I am a Theatre Major! I’m 23 as well and I LOVE Disney!”

Logan: “Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself too...Alright. My name is Logan Croft. I am 24 and an Astrology major. I suppose that I like Crofters. Very fortune last name, for that fact.”

Virgil: “Uhm, Well...My name’s Virgil Storm. I’m an art major. I’m 22 and I’m average at singing...I mean, I DO sing for my band...But I’m not that good.”

Patton: “Awh, you’re awesome kiddo! Don’t put yourself down like that! Also, I would have never guessed you’re 22! I thought you were 18 by the way you look! >.<”

Logan: “Patton, enough with the small talk. Virgil, we see you are uncomfortable in your band sometimes and we wish to ask you a question.”

Virgil: “Uhm, yea? Alright…”

Roman: “We’d like it if you could maybe join our band? Now, obviously you don’t have to. It’s just a suggestion and we only brought this up because we’d like to become better friends, and we also need someone on vocals in our band. Patton COULD sing, but he’s still just learning guitar and we don’t want to put too much pressure on him. Logan prefers to play bass and not sing, and it’s hard to sing lead vocals AND play the drums. So, it’s only a suggestion! You can think about it.”

Virgil: “Yea, uhm...I’d like some time to think…”

Patton: “Alright, kiddo. Take your time! We don’t mind.”

Virgil giggled.

Virgil: “I should go get ready for bed. It’s already 8 and we have a show tomorrow morning.” 

Roman: "We shall talk again tomorrow, then, StormCloud!

Virgil shut off his phone.

Tomorrow will be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues with the group.  
> Lots of fluff

Virgil woke up that morning to Remus shaking him awake.

"AH, GOD DAMN IT! WHY'D I EVEN GIVE YOU A KEY-" Virgil yelled.

"Because you loooveeee meeee~" Remus said, jokingly.

"I mean, I guess you are my best friend...Alright. I'll let you off this time."

"Yayyy!" Remus said, as he flopped on top of Virgil.

"NEVERMIND, I TAKE IT BACK!" Virgil choked out as much as he could with Remus lying on top of him.

"GET. OFF." Virgil yelled, again. "Aww you're no fun!" Remus said, back.

Remus got off of Virgil. "So, why exactly are you in my house?" Virgil said.

"I dunno." Remus said, flatly.

"You. Don't. Know?!" Virgil exclaimed. "You literally just walked into my house without me knowing and you don't even have a reasoning?!"

"I mean, yea-" Remus said. Virgil made a strange sound, something like "HSJDJSKSN".

"Dang, next time I should invite Remy. He'll get you coffee to stop you being a grumpy grump!" Remus laughed.

"Please, don't!" 

"Oh, I totally will~" Remus laughed again, as he walked away and out of Virgil's room.

"Oh, I made you pancakes. I also got you some chocolate syrup seeing as you don't have any left!" 

"Ugh, that stuff is too sweet for my liking! You know that!" Virgil yelled at him as Remus ran down the stairs and Virgil followed. 

Virgil and Remus laughed and talked for about an hour until Remus had to go.

"Awh, sorry but I promised Jan I'd help him pick out a snake."

"A SNAKE?" Virgil yelled. "Janus is getting a snake?!" 

"Yea, duh. He loves those things! Have you SEEN his phone gallery? It's literally FILLED with snake memes. He also frequently sketches them...Saying that, I should steal his sketch pad later…"

"Wow, okay...I knew he liked snakes but now he's getting one? Alright, I need to go see it once you've gotten it. Cya, Re!"

"Bye, Virge~"

And Remus left the house. Virgil was alone, again. Or so he thought.

He got a message from Roman.

\---

Roman: "Hey, there knight of darkness!"

Virgil: "Oh, so there's cheesy nicknames now? Princy, we've only known eachother a day. At least wait until we're better friends-"

Roman: "Don't tempt me to change our chat names!"

Virgil: "You wouldn't DARE-"

*Roman changed name to 'Princy'*

*Princy changed 'Virgil' s name to 'Knight of Darkness*

Knight of Darkness: "Princy, istg, that name is too long and cringy. I'm changing it."

*Knight of Darkness changed name to 'StormCloud'*

StormCloud: "That's better"

Princy: "What, did you like the nickname I gave you yesterday, StormCloud~?"

StormCloud: "HDNSHBS PRINCY-"

Princy: "lol"

Princy: "Alright, let's talk business"

StormCloud: "By business do you mean to want to invite me out with you, Patton and Logan to the park today? Because yea, sure. I'm down."

Princy: "I- How did you know?"

StormCloud: "I have my secrets"

Princy: "1:30. I'm gonna pick you up. The park is kinda far, since we're going to one near Logan who lives farther out"

StormCloud: "Sounds good to me. Cya later"

\---

About an hour later, it was 1:30. Virgil quickly got his bag and went outside.

"Wait, isn't that REMUS' CAR?" Virgil exclaimed, whilest laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, it's technically my car too…" Roman said.

Virgil got into the passanger seat.

"Hey, where's Patton and Logan?"

"Well, Logan decided to get Patton so they could be there early to ~ make out ~ or whatever. At least, that's what I'm assuming-"

"Oh, so you got me so you could possibly kiss me too?" Virgil said, jokingly. I mean, they'd only known eachother a day.

"I mean, maybe…" Roman whispered to himself.

"What?" Virgil said, while laughing.

"Uhm, nothing!" Roman said.

Virgil jokingly kissed him on the cheek lightly and they both laughed.

They talked and laughed and chatted and shared their favourite Disney movies and such until they got to the park.

\---

"Roman! Virgil!" Patton yelled from a bench, once he saw them.

"Hey Pat! Oh, hey Lo!" Roman said.

"Uhm... Hey…" Virgil said quietly.

Logan didn't speak, but he acknowledged their presence and nodded.

Virgil and Roman walked over to the bench that Patton and Logan were sitting on and Patton got up and wrapped them both in a warm hug.

Virgil flinched at the touch since he wasn't used to hugs other than from Remus usually, but it was...Nice. It was comforting and warm and safe.

Virgil had a feeling the decision would be quite easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not that long- I wanted to get a chapter out this week and so It's a lil short lol- I'll try to write a longer one later ^-^

They talked for a while. Not about anything in particular, just...Talked.

Then Virgil saw them.

Remus, Remy and Janus were walking through the park together.

"Ah, f*ck…" Virgil swore, quietly.

"You alright, kiddo?" Patton said.

"Oh uhm, yea...I just saw some people…"

Remy spotted him.

"VIRGEY!" The man in sunglasses yelled, running towards him

"Hey, Remy" Virgil said, trying to sound annoyed but his smile made him fail miserably.

Remy hugged him and then turned to the others.

"Oo, who are you cuties? I didn't know my Virgey had friends~"

Patton shifted uncomfortably and moved closer to Logan.

"Wait, you took me seriously?" Remy said, confused.

Nobody said anything.

"Oh sorry...I do that sometimes on accident. I'm asexual and dating someone, don't worry~"

Roman let out a sigh and started talking to Remy as Remus and Janus ran over to them aswell.

"REMY, JESUS CHRIST! WHY ARE YOU SO FAST?!"Janus yelled.

"I dunno, babes. Why are you so slow?"

Remus snickered.

“Uhm, so...Meet my other friends!” Virgil said to the 4 confused boys behind him.

Janus hissed at Roman and Roman stared daggers at him.

“Roman, what are you doing-” Virgil said.

“Nottthinngg…” Roman said.. grabbing Virgil by his sleeve.

Virgil giggled softly which made Roman’s heart light up.

“That was so cute! I haven’t known you very long, but I can tell I’m gonna force a lot of those adorable sounds out of you!” Roman said, laughing.

The group then talked to each other, with an exception of Roman and Janus because who even knows whats going on with them, until Remy had to leave to help his boyfriend out with something and Janus and Remus had to go pick up Janus’ snake from the pet store.

\---

A month later, they have another show. Todays the day that Virgil tells the dark side he’s leaving to join the light sides.

And he’s doing it again. Except, it’s less awkward this time. He hated it. He hated that after so long of trying to become friends with them again he might lose it. But Virgil couldn’t think about that now. They walked on stage. And he sang. And he played the guitar. And Remus played the drums. And Janus played the Bass. And they finished. They finished for the last time as a band together.


	5. Merry Christmas!

Hey there! This isn't a chapter exactly, but it's more of just talking to you!

So! Hi there! It's currently 4 am on Christmas and I just wanted to wish you all a merry/happy Christmas, or if you don't celebrate it, happy holidays!

Thank you all so much for reading this story, and I will continue it soon.

-Love, Angel


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tells them

Virgil took a deep breath. He wanted to cherish this time since his friends...Could he still call them his friends? He considers them friends...But do they? His...Partners...Might not want to talk to him again.

He inhaled the soft smell of smoke. He still smelled like it after coming off stage. He laughed softly under his breath. He looked around. Alright, there's Janus and Remus laughing and chatting. Then there's Patton and Roman giggling together, while Logan orders a drink for himself at the bar. 

Should he to talk to them? Or should he wait until he talks to Janus and Remus...He should wait...But what if they take the offer away? What will he do after he leaves the band! Alright, just gotta go talk to them quickly then talk to Janus and Remus…"You've got this, Virge. Just go...Talk to them. You're definitely friends with them. It's not that big of a deal"

But before he could go over to them, Logan spots him. "Salutations, Virgil." Logan said, calmly.

"Oh, uhm. Hey, Logan." Virgil says.

"Did you think about our offer a bit more?" 'Oh god, Logan brought it up. What do I do?! Think, think, think!' Virgil says in his head, looking calm.

"Oh uhm, sorry I can't do that...I don't like you guys." Virgil blurts out in a panic.

"Ah, I see…" Logan says, seeming upset. What? He never seems upset…He's always so calm and collected! Was that...All just an act?

"Augh! Sorry, I'm so bad with words...I meant yes, I want to! You guys seem awesome." Virgil re phrased." 

"Hm. That seems wonder- mostly adequate." Logan said, smiling. "When will you tell your other friends?" He adds on.

"Uhm... Now, I guess…" 

"Would you like help with it?"

"N-no...I think I'll be fine. Plus, I should do this alone."

"Alright. Good luck, Virgil." Logan said.

They smiled at eachother once more then Virgil began to walk towards Janus and Remus.

Remus spots him. "Hey b!tch! Where've you been all night?" He says.

"Re, it's been an hour. It's not exactly 'all night'." Janus says.

"You're not fun~" Remus says in a whiney, kid tone.

"Alright Virge, I know you want to tell us something." Janus says.

"Wh- what? I never said anything though" Virgil replied.

"You didn't need to, I just had a feeling." 

"Uhm, alright...So, I…" Virgil couldn't say it.

He couldn't tell them that he wanted to leave something they had just rebuilt.

But he had to.

They watched him. Not just Janus and Remus, but he could feel Logan, Roman and Patton's eyes on him. He even felt Remy and Emile's eyes on him and they weren't even here anymore. 

Eyes, so many eyes. So many people looking at him.

His breath quickened and his breaths were short. His heart was racing. Why was this happening? It should be so easy…

He was getting really anxious and stressed. He need to say it.

He said it at last.

"I'm leaving the band."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the chapters are getting so short. I'm not having very much time to write these anymore but I still love sanders sides and want to keep this fanfic going. I hope you all still like it and that at least one of you is a returning reader 💜 ~Angel


End file.
